The New Beginning
by Thunderstrike11
Summary: This is a remake of Teen Titans when an idea popped into my head. I hope you like it! This story is about the beginning of theTeen Titans, but does the show really say everything? Well neither does this! Pleas eread this hopefully funny fanfic!


Teen Titans Fan fiction

The Beginning

"Wow, what is this place?" I asked. I had found myself being drawn towards a convention, a superhero convention. "I'm not a hero, but I could." I said confidently to myself and strode right on in, only to stop in awe of the awesome things behind the doors of the building. Everywhere I looked I saw people in costumes, some real and some not. "Geeks." I thought.

"Hey, there's another one!" a voice called and before I knew it, I was being carried to a door in the back of the convention.

"Where are you taking me?!" I screamed. I tried to burn the people holding me (I can control fire by the way, did I tell you?) but it's like they knew I could do that.

They shoved me in a room filled with chairs, and every chair was filled, except for one. Everyone stared at me and I started to feel my face grow hot so I sat down in the one open chair. "Who are you?" a green boy asked.

"None of your concern!" I snapped.

"They put the collar on you, haven't they?" a girl with orange skin, red hair, and bright green eyes asked. I couldn't help but stare.

"Uh, what? Oh, the collar," I said and felt my neck. There was indeed a collar on there. "Apparently." I said and blushed.

"State your name and some things about yourself." A voice from a loudspeaker announced. "We will shock whoever we want to go." Just after the voice said that, a boy with black, spiky hair looked like he had been electrocuted. He stood up unwillingly.

"I'm Robin," he said.

"Hi Robin." everyone replied, forced and unhappy.

"Isn't that a bird?" the green boy asked.

"Even if it is, it's my name." Robin said angrily. "I, uh, can use a bow staff." Robin added and sat back down.

Next, a tall and muscular African American got shocked. He stood up. "I'm Cyborg." He said.

"Hi Cyborg." Everyone replied.

"So your part human, part robot?" The green boy asked yet again.

"No, I'm part dinosaur and part zebra!" Cyborg yelled. "I also can shoot a laser blast through my hand." Cyborg boasted and turned his hand into his laser. Everyone backed as far away from him as possible and as he sat down, the people next to him looked at him.

Next the girl with the red hair stood up, her name is Starfire and she shoots "starbolts". Then a secluded girl in a hood stood up. I could obviously tell she was being held here against her will. "I'm Raven. I can hover and move things." She said before the green boy could say anything, I bet she would have destroyed him. Then, sadly, I felt a shock on my neck. I knew I had to stand up. I'm not a people person though.

"I'm Magma, don't say anything or you die." I said, looking right at the green boy.

"I wasn't going to say anything." He said, not making eye contact.

"Sure you weren't, and I can control fire." I said and sat down. When would this be over?! Then, the green boy's turn was next. I glared at him as he stood up.

"I'm Beast Boy." He started, before I interrupted.

"Don't you have to be a boy to have the word Boy in your name?" I asked. Everyone smiled, and Cyborg was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Anyway, I can turn into animals." He finished, looking angrily at me.

"What?" I asked. He continued to look angrily at me. "Whatever." I mumbled.

Soon after was a red-haired boy named Speedy who shot arrows, Aqualad who could control water (I didn't like him), and twin boys named Más y Menos, they can run at super speed when touching, but they only speak Spanish. "What a nuthouse." I thought.

"When can we get out?!" Beast Boy yelled and turned into an elephant but was shocked back to a human.

"You will be released when we allow you to." The voice called. (I'll underline and put in italics the translation for the Spanish)

"¿Por qué se nos mantiene como rehenes? _Why are they keeping us hostage?_ " Más y Menos asked. I started banging on the walls but nothing happened.

"Stop!" Robin yelled. Everyone froze.

"Thank you Robin." The voice said and part of the wall opened up and it became a mad dash to get out. Obviously, Más y Menos won, but we all came crashing through after.

"This isn't where I came in through." Beast Boy said, squinting at the sun. We had arrived out of the building, but we were nowhere near the _location_ of the building. In fact, I could have sworn that we were outside of town. Then, out of nowhere, about twenty men in army uniforms jump out of helicopters and land in front of us. No one moved.

"Freeze!" the man in front said. We all looked at each other and smiled. Then, we attacked! It wasn't much use though because the collars were still on us so all we could do was punch and kick. The man in front pulled out a controller.

"This will take those nasty collars off, but I won't give it to you. It stays safe with me." The man said, awkwardly.

"Danos el controlador, o vamos a tomar de ti! _Give us the controller, or we'll take it from you!_" Más y Menos yelled angrily.

"Yeah, what they said." Aqualad replied, confused.

"Well, whatever they said, you'll never get the controller!" the man yelled and we were thrust into battle. Fists and feet flew. A punch here, a kick there. No one could tell what was going on until Beast Boy wiggled out of the battle yelling,

"I got the controller! I got the controller!"

"Well push the button!" we all yelled back in unison. He pushed it and our collars fell right off, just like the army dudes smiles. We all smiled right back though, but not happy smiles. We kicked their butts and went our way, leaving them in a big pile of failure.

We walked for what seemed like hours when we stopped in front of a restaurant. "Can we please stop for food? My stomach is so empty!" Beast Boy whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, we'll eat here." Robin said. We ordered and sat outside. It was kind of awkward since we didn't know each other very well, but that didn't stop Speedy from leaning back in his chair and combing his hair. Everyone looked at him like he had two heads. "He has got to be gay." I thought.

After we finished we left to find somewhere to stay. "We need some shelter." Robin stated.

"Great job Sherlock!" I said sarcastically. He ignored me and kept walking. Soon we came to and abandoned building.

"¿Tenemos que quedarnos aquí? _Do we have to stay here?_" Más y Menos asked wearily.

"It's all we've got." Robin said and walked inside.

It was dark and dusty, a very appealing place to stay while we sorted everything out. "Do we have to stay in this place of filth?" Starfire asked.

"Like I said, it's all we've got. Anyway, aside from the place, we should share more about ourselves. You know, like, where we lived before here." Robin replied, annoyed. "I lived in Gotham City where I fought crime with Batman and…" he started but was interrupted by Cyborg and Beast Boy looking like they were about to explode.

"You knew BATMAN?!" they screamed in unison.

"Batman is so cool…"

"He rocks…"

"I can't believe you knew him…"

"Can I have his autograph?" they blabbered. I, however, was controlling my excitement. I of course knew who Batman was but was only smiling.

"Could we please get off the topic of Batman?" Robin asked, even more annoyed.

"Who is this man of bats you speak of?" Starfire asked. I could tell by the look on Raven's face that she was doing a mental face palm.

"¿Está hablando de la awesomest hombre vivo? _Are you talking about the awesomest man alive?_" Más y Menos asked, their eyes wide in awe.

"Why does everyone care about Batman? The Green Arrow's where it's at." Speedy said. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at him like he was insane.

"Who?" they asked, still in awe of Batman. Speedy just shook his head and looked away.

"Anyway, does anyone else have something to share?" Robin asked.

"We're not three; you don't have to ask us like that." I replied, annoyed that he was trying to take control. Even if he had worked with Batman, no one could boss me around.

"Well, I'm from a planet called Tameran." Starfire said.

"Anyone else?" Robin asked. No one said anything or moved. "Well, we better get some sleep, we'll find out what to do in the morning." He said. Everyone nodded.

The morning came faster than expected so everyone woke up on the wrong side of the dust, abandoned building. You'd expect everyone to be happy, we got away, we're all together, and nothing can go wrong. Well, that's not the case. We woke up, me last of course, by the sound of sirens and yelling. We bolted upright, grabbed our stuff (not much stuff if you ask me, more like accessories) and ran outside (again, Más y Menos were first) to find that we were surrounded. "Not again guys these!" I exclaimed sleepily, I need A LOT of sleep or else I'm the walking dead 'til noon. Every looks at me, I don't pay attention though.

"Don't move." The head police officer told us.

"Why would you let us go only to capture us again?" Robin asked.

"Simple, give you a taste of fresh air then lock you back up in captivity." They police officer replied.

"That's not captivity, that's capturing!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I think I would know what captivity is."

"Just come with us and no harm will come to you." They begged.

"Attack lets them just." I mumbled. Again, a few of them looked at me. I just shrugged.

"Attack!" Robin yelled as we pounced on them. This time, we came back stronger and more connected. Those officers didn't stand a chance.

We looked at the officers. "We better go; others could get ideas that we're bad guys." Robin stated. We wandered forever, and still had no luck. Thankfully we found our way back to Jump though.

"Well, we're in Jump, where now?" Cyborg asked.

"We go our seprete ways. We made it back, now I'm leaving." Robin said firmly. We all looked at him.

"Dude, are you sure, I mean, we'd make a great team." Beast Boy replied and put his hands on his hips, then stuck his chest out. I punched him, I might not be fully awake, but I could still punch hard.

"You guys can make your own team, but I go solo." Robin responded and walked down an empty street.

"I didn't want to be part of a group anyway." She mumbled and hovered away from everybody, down a dark alley. I nodded and walked away from everyone.

"I don't want to be part of a group either.

"I'm going to back to Steel City." Speedy said and walked towards it. Starfire watched everyone leave with big, sad eyes. She floated upwards onto a building roof. Beast Boy tried to follow Cyborg, but he just shooed him away. It seemed like the end for us.

EPOULGE!

About a year later, everybody found each other again, but this time at a side kick convention. They agreed it was fate and teamed up to what becomes the Teen Titans, except Magma, Aqualad, Más y Menos and Speedy. Magma went solo and is doing fine, and Aqualad, speedy, Más y Menos, and later, Bumbl Bee, to make Titans East. Everything was fine until…


End file.
